Convention Misunderstandings and the Consequences of Being Cheap
by Chino Kusannagi
Summary: What would happen if the varying nations featured in Hetalia went to a conference/convention similar to a combination of those United Nations summits and a revival of the World's Fair? And Austria was being cheap again and booked only one room? Mass chaos of course! (And it's mostly Austria's fault) T rating for some implied sexual references.
1. The Trouble with the Room

**Author's note: **This story was inspired some events and conversations that happened during an anime convention weekend last year. For anyone who participated in those what if sessions after the Hetalia panels you might recognize some of the story details. It took a while for me to post this but I hope you guys like it. I'm not good at writing in a way that accents and dialect come across so I leave that up to your imagination.

The first chapter only features Austria and Hungary but other nations will start making their way in starting in Chapter 2.

As a side note this story has been planned out as having four chapters. The first 2 chapters will be about the night the nations arrive and the next two chapters will be what happened during the following morning. The bonus chapter would be about the hotel and convention center's staff opinions on the nations' stay there (if there is enough interest, otherwise I won't be posting it).

**Enjoy the first Chapter and review if you like it!**

* * *

**Convention Misunderstandings and the ****Consequences of Being Cheap**

Chapter One: _The Problem of the Room_

Hungary sighed deeply and started to complain, "Remind me again why we couldn't have separate room?"

Austria looked very annoyed and retorted, "It is cheaper for us to share a room and I refuse to waste money on a second room just because of your desire to be alone."

"I want my own room because it's awkward to share one with men, not just so I can be alone."

Austria was too busy ignoring her to pay attention to what felt like the millionth complaint of the day. He was considering a complaint limit for the duration of their stay.

"And why _**do**_ we only have one room for the **3** of us anyway? What do you plan to do with Italy, have him sleep on the floor like a dog?"

"Miss Hungary, the room is registered to us _alone_, not us **and** _Italy_. It costs extra to add a third person to the room."

Hungary was in shock. Now that she knew it was **only** her and Austria in the hotel room, she was even more strongly against their being only one room booked.

"But Italy came with us! Where is he supposed to go?"

"I fully anticipate him to sneak into Mr. Germany's room. I didn't see the point in paying for the hotel to accommodate beds for 3 people when only sleeping arrangements for 2 would be utilized. I'm being frugal and practical."

"More like extremely cheap! What if Mr. Germany gets caught with an extra unregistered guest in his room and has to pay a penalty?!"

Without a moment's hesitation Austria responded, "Not my problem," and walked up to the counter to check in with the hotel clerk and get the key to the room.

Hungary angrily stomped through the hotel's halls following Austria and carrying the pair's luggage. Austria found their room, opened the door, and walked in. Barely inside the room, Hungary stopped cold and dropped the luggage.

"Uhh, Mr. Austria?" Hungary questioned.

"Yes Miss Hungary?" he responded flatly.

"There's only one bed," she said almost stunned.

'_How far will his cheapness go_,' Hungary thought angrily to herself.

"So there is. When I registered the room the person taking the reservation must have assumed that because it was for a man and woman we must be a _couple_."

"Mr. Austria ….," the confused country stuttered without completing her thought.

"Now what Miss Hungary?"

"No offense, but I will _**not**_ share a bed with you."

Austria expected her to say something like that.

"My dear we have no choice. The employees of the hotel would be embarrassed by the misunderstanding. I'm not going through the hassle of them trying to locate an open room with two beds. Every nation, their leaders, and other officials are here. Most likely they won't be able to find anything."

"Sounds more like you're too cheap to have them send in a cot and have to pay for it. If it's their mistake they'll have to comp it for us. Please call the front desk, or at least let me switch rooms. Liechtenstein probably wouldn't mind me sharing with her and sending her Big Brother down here."

There would be o arguing with this noble.

"Absolutely not! **No one** needs to switch. And I would rather share a bed with _you_ then a _man_ no matter how strange you feel about the situation."

Hungary's face was becoming an ever deepening shade of crimson due to anger.

"You would rather _**what**_! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know what you are implying. It was a simple statement of fact, certainly nothing to get upset over."

Knowing this line of questioning would go nowhere fast, Hungary decided to revisit the subject later would be the best course of action. Besides, she had more pressing concerns to attend to for the moment.

"Then be a _gentleman_ and sleep on the couch or something! **PLEASE**!"

Even though he had no intention of complying, Austria scanned the room while Hungary shouted at him. '_A rational answer should calm her down_' he pondered.

"What couch? I see no couch. This is a _room_, **not** a _suite_. Other than the bed, there are dressers, an end table, a small table with 2 chairs, and some kind of possibly unsteady reclining chair."

Totally exasperated Hungary kept arguing, "Then take the recliner!"

"As I am the noble, and nobles do NOT sleep in reclining chairs through the night, you should use that thing," Austria spoke with an arrogant, snooty tone.

"Noble, shnoble, I'm the **LADY**, I get the bed!"

Austria tried to stifle a snort of amusement as he responded, "I have met many a Lady, and you Miss Hungary do **not** act like _any_ society Lady I've ever met. In fact, you generally act quite to the contrary most times."

Miss Hungary contemplated over whether or not it would be worth it or not to punch out the snobby noble and leave his unconscious form outside the room of some other country. As entertaining as the idea was, she had to admit she had no idea which country was in what rooms. If she left with a country like France, for instance, well Austria might not get over what might happen in that scenario, and she wasn't currently mad enough to inflict that level of damage just yet.

"I'm going to let that comment go for now. Fine, you win! I'll think of something."

There was a relative degree of tension in the room as Hungary examined the bed while Austria went through one of his bags looking for the papers he needed. Her head was starting to hurt so Hungary decided to take a bath. Inside the bathroom was a bathtub with Jacuzzi style jets coming from different angles. 'At least there's something good about this room' she thought happily. She did her best thinking while relaxing in a bath, so this was just what she needed.

"I at least should get the bath first, no arguments," Hungary demanded more than asked.

Austria shrugged since he preferred to take a bath in the morning anyway, but he felt it would be beneficial to let his irate roommate to feel she was getting her way.

"Oh, and could 'ya hand me one of those chairs from the table?"

Although confused, Austria did as asked because he had given up trying to understand this woman years ago. To add to his puzzlement, Hungary dragged the chair into the bathroom with her. Then everything became clear as the sound of the bathroom door lock and the handle being braced by the chair could be heard. Hungary wasn't sure she believed their sharing of a room and a single bed wasn't some kind of plot to take advantage of her, so Hungary wasn't taking any chances. More than half the time she couldn't figure out what Austria was thinking and just because he always acted the part of a well behaved noble didn't mean he actually was. Hungary had never been truly alone with him before so she had no proof he wasn't secretly _that_ _kind_ of man.

"You better not scratch the chair. If we get charged for that, it's coming out of your salary!"

'_Since when did he _pay_ me to work in his house?'_ Hungary mused while she got the water running. _'Must be his attempt at joke, and a poor attempt I might add.'_

An hour later Hungary finished her Jacuzzi bath, changed into her night clothes, and was ready to leave the room so she could reveal her plan about what to do with the bed.

"You decent out there?" Hungary called through the door.

"What kind of question is that, I'm _always_ decent."

'_Again with the bad jokes. If it wasn't so late and I wasn't as tired as I am I would try to talk to him about that.'_

Hungary removed the chair from under the handle and slowly opened the door. She could hear classical music playing through the radio in the alarm clock on the end table.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!"**_

Hungary screeched as she saw Austria had been in the middle of changing with his back to the bathroom door. The male country quickly pulled covers over himself.

"Why did you confirm you had clothes on when you don't? This is a trap I knew it!" Hungary said through her hands as they blocked her view of a ½ naked [or more, she was too freaked out and dared not look lower than his back] Austria.

"You didn't ask about my clothes **you daft woman**! And what trap? You're not making any sense!"

"Mr. Austria, what did you think I meant by decent?"

"**Not** a state of dress _obviously_!"

Hungary recovered enough to back into the bathroom, grope for the door handle with her eyes shut tight, and slam it closed.

"Just tell me when you're fully clothed and I can come out. Why weren't you already changed anyway? You had plenty of time to while I was in the bath."

Austria cautiously came out from under the sheets and started to finish changing as he explained himself.

"I got caught up reviewing the modifications I made to this symphony and familiarizing myself with the itinerary for the conferences tomorrow. You were taking so long I thought I had more time. The water's been off for a while. What were you doing in there, or do I not want to know?"

Slightly angry at the insulation Hungary quickly responded, "I was brushing my hair. It takes a while to get through it properly without it pulling or hurting too much. You don't have long hair so you wouldn't understand. Are you done changing yet? I would like to leave the bathroom as soon as possible."

* * *

**Author's note:** _Coming in Chapter 2_ – Hungary reveals her plan, Austria misinterprets inappropriate comments, and Belarus assaults two male nations.


	2. The Trouble in the Halls

**Author's Note:** Prussia and Belarus join the chaos in this chapter. Fair warning Prussia will to an extent be censored to keep this in the teen rating. Just looked for the [censored] and fill in your own words as you read.

_Remember to review if you enjoyed this chapter/story. New to the story is the cover art - it's hard to read but the room number 1867 and the sign says "Please be quiet in the Hallways"_

* * *

**Ch.2 Trouble in the Halls**

Austria confirmed that this time, for sure, he was fully clothed. Hungary laughed at what he was wearing and tried not to double over with laughter. She didn't think even Austria would still wear the old noble frilly style night clothes. As Hungary continued to attempt to suppress her mirth, Austria made his way to take his turn in the bathroom. The male country huffed huffed and slammed the bathroom door behind him as he went brush his teeth. While he was inside Austria could hear his roommate making a call which he hoped was to one of the other rooms so he wouldn't have to pay for it. By the time Austria got out of the bathroom, Hungary was off the phone and going through her suitcase so she could decide what to wear at the conference tomorrow. Not that much later there was a knock at the door.

"**Room Service."**

"Did you order room service while I was in the bathroom?" asked in an agitated tone.

Hungary glanced up from her suitcase.

"No. Why would I do that? It's not like you would pay for it and it is way too late to eat. Just go tell them they have the wrong room," Hungary said while waving Austria toward the door dismissively.

When Austria opened the door there was a male hotel worker who looked to be in his mid twenties, but he was not holding food in his arms.

"Not that we ordered any but doesn't room service deliver food?" Austria questioned.

The worker just stared at Austria with his mouth agape because of the ridiculous, outdated clothes of the male country. Austria tapped his foot impatiently and snapped his fingers in the boy's face.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, sorry, habit. Normally I deliver room service but see this housekeeping girl I like was really busy and she asked me to run these up for her so I decided I'd cover for her. You know earn some points with before ask her out. Anyway she said the uhh _lady_(?) … in the room asked for them."

The young man held out the huge pile of towels waiting for the guest to take the delivery before he dropped them.

"Seems a bit excessive for just the two of us," Austria pointed out, unable to believe all those could be for them.

There had to be at least 1o oversized bath towels. The stack was so high the person carrying them had to look around them rather than over them.

"Hey _man_(?), I don't judge. Whatever you do with this many towels at night is your business. We respect all of our guests …. _Preferences_? Just make sure not to damage them or the management will charge ya."

Before Austria could question what the hotel worker was going on about, he heard Hungary calling to him from inside the room.

"Stop stalling and bring them in already so we can get to bed!"

Austria took the towels and turned to bring them into the room. The young man offered to shut the door behind the guest and mumbled something about not saying anything about him having a pro in his room as Austria stepped inside.

'What an odd boy. Why would he care if she was a pro at causing trouble and annoying me? The workers in this hotel certainly are nosy,' Austria thought while shaking his head and trying to balance the heavy load of towels.

Hungary motioned him toward the bed and asked Austria to place the delivery on it. Then she pushed him back toward the door and ordered him to stay out while she prepared the bed. He protested but found himself on the opposite side of the door then he wanted to be. As his bad luck would have it, Prussia had the next room over. He stuck his head out the door and started to tease Austria.

"She kick you out of the room already? You _must_ have been _awful_," Prussia teased having only heard the stay out part.

[As a side note – Prussia was unaffected by Austria's old world outfit. There were many times he had snuck onto Austria's property and spied on him. Each time he had hoped to learn something which would give him an advantage in the next battle. Or Prussia just wanted to find a perfect moment to attack on the spot. Sure, the first time he saw Austria in a similar outfit at night he almost blew his cover from laughing so much, but now he was used to the sight. – For the record, Austria is under the impression Prussia wears a similar style of nightclothes when at home and that's why Prussia isn't making fun of him for it right now.]

"For your information, Miss Hungary merely wants me to wait out here while she prepares our bed. I will be allowed to re-enter when she is finished," Austria stated in a very manner of fact way.

Prussia couldn't fully process what the other just said.

"_Hungary_ is in **there**?"

"Who else would I have brought with me? Italy should be bothering Mr. Germany by now," Austria growled in annoyance.

Prussia started stuttering "B-b-b-b-u d-d-d-idn't – t know you t-t-two w-w-were …. were … were like _that_!

"We've been _like that_, as you say, for some time now. I thought _**you**_ of all the countries would know this. You pretty much stalk us after all."

'I've been putting up with her strange quirks for years now. What is he playing at?' Austria contemplated.

Just then the door opened, stopping Prussia from responding to the last statement Austria made.

"Stop talking to yourself out here and come see what I did with our bed. ….. Oh Prussia I didn't know you were next door. Um … well … we should all get to bed now. Goodnight."

Hungary then pulled Austria into their room as Prussia, who had since come fully out of the room without realizing it, stared in amazement. 'He wasn't lying ….. He beat me to her? But how did that stuffy, loser, noble get in bed with her before me? Me? I don't believe this! This is all a dream. Yeah a dream, has to be, just has to be. There's no way a girl like her wouldn't pick an awesome guy like me for something like him. I'll wake up tomorrow and see her coming out of one the girl's rooms. Yep, I'm dreaming and sleepwalk..'

"_**DAMN**_! … [censored]"

Prussia was abruptly snapped out of his line of thinking by the click of his room's door locking him out. Half in a daze he turned toward the door and proceeded to walk right smack into it. A long string of colorful expletives poured angrily from his mouth as Prussia rubbed his forehead from a position on the hallway floor. While he was swearing loudly someone came up from behind and forced him back t his feet.

"Belarus you d ha t pull so hard!" Prussia shouted as he turned to face the intimidating female nation.

"This is Big Brother Russia's room, yes?"

"No, it's Mine, but the damned door locked me OUT!"

Belarus watched Prussia while started his rant at the door back up again.

"If I get you back in room, you tell me where to find him?"

Prussia snorted and kicked furiously at his door saying "Fine! Open it first then I'll tell you."

"You do know where Big Brother Russia is? If you lie, I come back and break face, understanding me?"

"Course I know where he is. Originally the ignoramus at the front desk sent me to his room and directed him here. Some of his shit was already brought up ahead of him and lying in the room when I got there. Otherwise I wouldn't have realized I wound up in the wrong room. The [bleep] gave some lame ass excuse about our names being similar."

[The screaming brought about the appearance of many **Do Not Disturb** signs on many a doorknob including the Austria/Hungary room.]

"Good enough. I believe you. Now make with the moving out of way," Belarus declared as she broke the key card reader and forced open the door.

"Door open. Where is Big Brother?"

"Make a right at the end of the hall, then a left at the end of that one, 2nd door on your left," was all Prussia could say as he imagined Belarus doing the same thing to Russia's door.

Without thanking him, Belarus sprinted down the hall and within 2 minutes the sound of a splintering wooden door echoed in the quiet hallways.

'If only I could see the expression on his face,' Prussia mused as he laughed maniacally and strolled into his hotel room.

Now he could finally get some sleep. For the moment, Prussia had forgotten all about the assumed lovers, Austria and Hungary.

Meanwhile, as Belarus and trouble were creating a ruckus in the halls, Hungary was showing Austria what she had done with the plethora of towels. The sheets were pulled most of the way back, revealing a barricade of towels down the center of the bed. It started near the head board, went between the pillows, and extended down the length of the mattress, including the part obstructed by the covers.

"Miss Hungary, do you seriously expect us to sleep like this once it quiets down out there?"

"It's this or you go in the tub. I left a pillow and blanket in there in case you didn't agree to this arrangement."

Austria was too tired to argue any further.

As long as I can stay on this side so I can leave my glasses on the end table I won't complain any further."

Hungary agreed on the condition Austria not so much as even attempt to cross the barricade onto her side of the bed throughout the entire night. That's how their problem was solved for the time being as tomorrow would prove more trouble than tonight.

* * *

**Author's note: **_Coming next chapter_ – How Italy's night went and breakfast is interrupted by the local police.  
Countries joining the story – Italy, Romano, Spain, France, Poland, Lichtenstein, Germany, Russia, and Britain.

Thanks to all you readers who stuck around and held out for ch 2.


End file.
